Treasure of the Blue Diamond
by DTFan
Summary: Scrooge and the gang go on a quest to find the legendary blue diamond. But along the way will Scrooge lose everything that matters to him?
1. An Introduction

An Introduction

**SCROOGE MCDUCK** was the wealthiest Duck on the planet. He was proud of the fact that he had accomplished his goal, and had done so honestly. Not many could boast of such success. The years of hard work and being surrounded by thieves had made him shrewd, suspicious to the point of trusting no one, and greedy. Now that he had his fortune he spent his days making more money and taking care of his grandnephews and Webby. She was the granddaughter of the nanny he hired for the boys. Before the boys had come to live with him, in the process of making his money he lost his family, his young adult life, and almost himself. He had become so consumed with money that he offended his sisters and they moved out leaving him to lead a life alone with his money. His grandnephews had been living with him for three years at this point and had softened his hard exterior to reveal a side of himself he had almost lost. Being forced into guardianship of boys so much like himself made him conscious of the example he set for them. He was still a shrewd businessman, but now he tried harder to be a better person. He was already known for being an avid bargain hunter and being greedy but what people didn't know was that he would have been those things even more than he already was if it wasn't for the boys.

**WEBBY**, like the boys, brought out good in him. Through her goodness she showed him how to be more kind to people outside of his family. She was kind to those he wasn't. Deep down he knew she was right, and when she was being nice and he wasn't it bothered him but not enough to make him change what he was doing. Webby was the kind of girl that could weasel her way into his heart and make herself comfortable before he knew what hit him.

**HUEY**, **DEWEY**, AND **LOUIE** were Scrooge's grandnephews. They were smart, resourceful, and they knew how to get what they wanted. These were the very traits that reminded McDuck of himself. The boys had lived with their parents; their uncle, Donald Duck; and now Scrooge. They were a little rough around the edges because of this but they were still good kids. Now they were eleven but they had come to live with Scrooge when they were eight.

This is their story.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is better.


	2. Treasure Hunting

~Chapter 1~

Treasure Hunting

The thunder clapped and the rain roared as it hit the roof and windows of the McDuck mansion. Scrooge, having a nightmare, slept restlessly in his bed, moving as he dreamed. Then instantly he woke up and sat straight up, but relaxed when he realized he was dreaming.

"Ack, I mus' have been dreamin'." He got out of bed and walked to his window to look out and see his money bin as the lightning flashed and revealed it. "I' seems to me I have bad dreams on nigh's like this." He said as he stretched and yawned. He had just one more thing he wanted to check on. Louie stirred as he peaked through the door. All three boys were sleeping soundly on their beds unaware that a storm raged outside. Webby cuddled with her quacky patch doll in her room. Now that he knew his most cherished possessions were safe he could really relax and go back to sleep. Scrooge had dreamed that he lost everything that mattered to him. His money, his home, but most importantly his family. That thought scared him as nothing else could. Of course he never let on to anyone that there was anything in the world that could scare him. His nephews believed that there was nothing he couldn't do because of all the adventures he had been on. His family would have been surprised that they meant that much to him. As far as anyone was concerned he loved money more than anything else and he did nothing to change that opinion. His family consisted of his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie; Ms. Beakley, the boys nanny ;her granddaughter, Webbagail, or Webby for short ;and Duckworth, his butler. They were a thrown together family but they were content.

The next morning, after the storm, saw the residents of the McDuck mansion finishing breakfast and getting ready to go on an "adventure" as Scrooge and the boys liked to call it. They called anything that involved going someplace new or finding a lost relic an adventure. One thing that delighted Scrooge but terrified Ms. Beakley was that Webby had the same adventurous spirit running through her veins.

"You ready ta go boys?" Scrooge asked as he wiped his beak with a napkin.

"You bet Uncle Scrooge." Said Huey as all the boys jumped down from their chairs and grabbed their bags.

"What about you Webby?"

"I'm ready Unca Scrooge!" She had her bag on her back and was holding her doll.

"Good. Then le's go."

"Oh, do be careful Mr. McDuck." Came Ms. Beackley's voice as they all got into the limo.

"Dinnea worry Ms. Beakley. We'll all come back in one piece." He shut the door. "Drive Duckworth."

"Do you really think a blue diamond exists Uncle Scrooge?"

"Well Ah dinnea know Louie bu' I'm willin' ta find ou'."

"What are you going to do when you find it?" Webby asked in her high, sweet, little voice.

"I'm goin' ta make a for'une sellin' ticke's ta see i' a' the McDuck Museum. Oh, and dinnea forge' the souvenirs." He laughed. The smell of adventure in the air always put him in good spirits. There was an energy in the air that only came about when there was an adventure to go on. It was the same energy that led all adventurers to keep going despite all odds. Today they were traveling to the heart of Africa to search for the legendary blue diamond.

"What's so special about it anyway Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"Why, it's the only blue diamond in the world!"

"Howed it get blue?" Dewey wondered out loud.

"Legend has i' tha' some goddess rewarded the local na'ive tribe wi' i' because they had saved her homeland. Gyro said tha' there was probably an abundance of cobal' in the ground when i' was bein' formed. And if tha's true then I'll make a fortune because I'll have the only one in the world."

"Hey, why aren't we driving to Launchpad's?" Dewey asked as the limo came to a stop. Launchpad McQuack was Scrooge McDuck's pilot.

Scrooge chuckled. "I thought i' would be a good idea to hire a guide I can mos'ly trus'."

"Goldie!" All the children said at once. Goldie, Scrooge's long time love, sat down in the limo.

"But what do you know about Africa?" Webby asked. As far as she knew Goldie had never left the Klondike.

"Well after your uncle, Scrooge, left me the deed to his cabin I made a fortune and traveled the globe. Why, I know Africa like the back of my hand." The children just looked at her in amazement. "So how we gettin' there?" She asked after a moment.

"Launchpad, my pilot, is flying us."

"That McQuack?"

"Yes." Then realizing she was calling Launchpad crazy he added "His flying is good. It's his landings tha' could use some work. Besides he's the cheapest pilot money can buy."

"Now I see why you hired him." The boys came to Launchpad's defense.

"No pilot's braver." Said Huey.

"And no pilot has lived through as many close calls as he has." Added Louie.

"I'm sure." Said Goldie though she wasn't convinced that Launchpad deserved such praise. Though even she had to admit that Launchpad was a very good pilot. Her judgment may have been clouded in that she had only ever ridden in the plane twice when he was piloting the plane, also the only things she ever heard about him were from Scrooge.

"Well we're here." Said Scrooge as the limo came to a halt, happy to change the subject. Launchpad approached the limo but when he did he tripped over his scarf and crashed into the side of the limo. "Launchpad, Ah dinnea suppose you can stop crashin' long enough for us ta ge' the supplies loaded." Scrooge said in frustration.

Launchpad Chuckled. "Sorry Mr. McDe." Why let someone else's bad temper get you down? Within the hour the group had the supplies loaded and were ready for take off.

"Alright kids lets board the plane." Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran past Scrooge who was standing at the door. "Ladies first." He said to Goldie and Webby.

"You always was a gentleman Scrooge." Goldie said as she climbed aboard. Scrooge started to board after the girls but the sound of a car approaching behind him made him stop. He turned and saw a man in a suit step out of a black car.

* * *

A/N: So, any guesses as to what the guy in the black car is doing?


	3. A Visit From Uncle Donald

**~Chapter 2~**

**A Visit From Uncle Donald**

"Mr. McDuck I presume?" He said in a nasally tone of voice.

"Yes, tha's me."

"This is for you." Without another word he handed Scrooge a letter and walked away. When the car drove away Scrooge opened the letter from his nephew, Donald.

Dear Uncle Scrooge,

I have served my term in the navy and I have decided to resign. I will pick up Huey, Dewey, and Louie this evening.

Your nephew,

Donald

Scrooge stood in shocked silence for a moment. It was as if some one had just taken away his fortune, the blow was so big. He couldn't imagine having a life with out them in it. Well, he could and he didn't like it. When they had come to him he was just waiting for death to come, thinking he had nothing more to live for. He had accomplished his only goal in life after all. They had snapped him out of that stupor and showed him that there was plenty more that life could offer. He knew Donald had custody of the boys, and that the agreement was that he only had them while Donald was in the navy. The only problem was that he hadn't expected to become so attached to them. For the first time in a long time he had a family. Scrooge had messed up once with his family and he didn't want to give the second one up. The boys, noticing he hadn't gotten onto the plane, came out to investigate.

"Why haven't you got on the plane yet" Dewey asked.

"I jes received a le'er from your uncle, Donald. He's resinin' from the Navy." Scrooge said casually and calmly. The boys cheered.

"That means we'll get to see him more!" Exclaimed Louie.

"I'm afraid you dinnea understand. You'll be livin wi' him."

"What! No!" Cried Huey.

"We want to stay with you. We like livin' with you Uncle Scrooge." Added Dewey. He grabbed onto the quadzillionaire's $0.25 shirt.

"And Ah like havin' ya. We'll jes have ta talk to your uncle, Donald."

"When is he coming?" Asked Louie.

"Tonigh'. We'd be'er head home and go on our trip when all this is se'led. I'll tell Goldie and Launchpad and invi'e them to dinner. Go ge' in the car." He, on the other hand, walked on the plane.

"There you are Mr. McD. I was beginning to wonder what was holding you up." Said the pilot.

"Launchpad, Goldie. I'm afraid Ah'll have to postpone the trip. Donald is comin' tonight ta take over custody of the boys."

"That's awful. I mean for you. I'm sure Donald is happy about it." Launchpad said sympathetically. Goldie, having known Scrooge for years, detected something in his voice that told her he was indeed upset, though he hid it well. This surprised her because she hadn't realized he liked the boys so much.

"Given the change of plans, why dinnea you both come ta my mansion and have dinner wi' us?" Scrooge suggested.

"It's about time you invited me there, you old coot." Goldie said.

"Sure, I'll come. A free meal is a good meal in my book." The group arrived an hour before Donald. The boys, after Ms. Beakley helped them pack, were allowed to play in there room. Because he wanted to spend some time with them, Scrooge helped them pack but he had important things to get done so afterwards he went back to work.

"This is the pits." Said a forlorn Huey. He was sitting on the floor of their now bare room.

"What? The card I just put down?" Huey was playing cards with Louie.

"No. The fact that we have to leave with Uncle Donald tonight."

"Oh yeah. I was trying to forget. It would have been nice if we had, had advanced notice." Their suitcases were packed in the corner. Their toys and other things were to be shipped to them later but they were already in boxes. There was a knock on their door.

"Your uncle, Donald, is here." Ms. Beakley informed them. The boys came down the stairs with their heads hung. Their was a sadness in the air that agitated Donald as every one waited for the boys to come down stairs.

"What's the matter boys?" Asked Donald.

"We're happy to see you. It's just..." Started Louie.

"We want to stay with Uncle Scrooge." Finished Dewey. The boys didn't want to hurt their uncle but they did want to make themselves clear. Donald's spirits sank. He had been really looking forward to having the boys back with him. He liked being their guardian. Having them around made him realize he wouldn't mind having kids of his own.

"Oh, come on. You liked living with me. Remember all the good times we had?"

"Donald, I'm afraid I've grown rather fond of the lads. We've become a...Well, a family." They boys were happy to know that their Uncle Scrooge felt the same way they did. Donald, on the other hand, was becoming more and more worried that he wouldn't be able to take the boys back with him.

"Yeah, and no offense Uncle Donald, but we..." Started Dewey.

"We were a different kind of family with you." Louie added.

"Donald, if you had been gone only a year then I could easily le' them go, bu' you were gone three. I watched the tikes grow from eigh' ta eleven years old."

"But Uncle Scrooge, we had a deal." Donald protested.

"I know, I know. And Ah'll live up to my end if Ah have ta." Scrooge looked at the boys who looked back pleadingly at him. Turning his attention to Donald he finished his thought. "Can they a' leas' stay tonigh'?"

"But I rented a movie and had the whole evening planned out."

"Please Uncle Donald." All three boys said at the same time.

"Oh yes, please let the boys stay tonight." Chimed in Webby. Donald looked around and saw that everyone wanted the boys to stay. Scrooge wanted them to stay even more than he wanted Goldie to stay, which was quite a lot. Goldie was only an observer on this occasion, but even she was more inclined to think that they should stay. Besides, she wanted to see Scrooge with them. Launchpad liked seeing the boys whenever he flew for Scrooge but he wanted what they wanted. Whatever they chose was fine with him. Donald, on the other hand, wanted to take them back home as soon as possible so he could get settled back in. Duckworth, who couldn't have cared less about the boys when they arrived, found himself wanting them to stay as well. Ms. Beakley had grown quite attached to them and, like Scrooge, couldn't picture life with out them. Webby liked having them around even though they sometimes ditched her to go play by themselves. Before coming here she had been an only child.

"Oh, alright." Cheers went up and the boys ran and hugged him. He was almost knocked down in the rush.

"Le's all go ea' some dinner. I've had a special meal prepared for you." Waiting on the table was Donald's favorite meal. Knowing Scrooge hated it, Ms. Beakley had something special for him in the kitchen. He quickly ate it and joined everyone at the dinner table. He picked at the plate in front of him and then instructed Ms. Beakley to sell it to someone on the street.

* * *

_I don't know who I want to end up with the boys. Any suggestions or preferences?_

"Mr. McDuck I presume?" He said in a nasally tone of voice.

"Yes, tha's me."

"This is for you." Without another word he handed Scrooge a letter and walked away. When the car drove away Scrooge opened the letter from his nephew, Donald.

Dear Uncle Scrooge,

I have served my term in the navy and I have decided to resign. I will pick up Huey, Dewey, and Louie this evening.

Your nephew,

Donald

Scrooge stood in shocked silence for a moment. It was as if some one had just taken away his fortune, the blow was so big. He couldn't imagine having a life with out them in it. Well, he could and he didn't like it. When they had come to him he was just waiting for death to come, thinking he had nothing more to live for. He had accomplished his only goal in life after all. They had snapped him out of that stupor and showed him that there was plenty more that life could offer. He knew Donald had custody of the boys, and that the agreement was that he only had them while Donald was in the navy. The only problem was that he hadn't expected to become so attached to them. For the first time in a long time he had a family. Scrooge had messed up once with his family and he didn't want to give the second one up. The boys, noticing he hadn't gotten onto the plane, came out to investigate.

"Why haven't you got on the plane yet" Dewey asked.

"I jes received a le'er from your uncle, Donald. He's resinin' from the Navy." Scrooge said casually and calmly. The boys cheered.

"That means we'll get to see him more!" Exclaimed Louie.

"I'm afraid you dinnea understand. You'll be livin wi' him."

"What! No!" Cried Huey.

"We want to stay with you. We like livin' with you Uncle Scrooge." Added Dewey. He grabbed onto the quadzillionaire's $0.25 shirt.

"And Ah like havin' ya. We'll jes have ta talk to your uncle, Donald."

"When is he coming?" Asked Louie.

"Tonigh'. We'd be'er head home and go on our trip when all this is se'led. I'll tell Goldie and Launchpad and invi'e them to dinner. Go ge' in the car." He, on the other hand, walked on the plane.

"There you are Mr. McD. I was beginning to wonder what was holding you up." Said the pilot.

"Launchpad, Goldie. I'm afraid Ah'll have to postpone the trip. Donald is comin' tonight ta take over custody of the boys."

"That's awful. I mean for you. I'm sure Donald is happy about it." Launchpad said sympathetically. Goldie, having known Scrooge for years, detected something in his voice that told her he was indeed upset, though he hid it well. This surprised her because she hadn't realized he liked the boys so much.

"Given the change of plans, why dinnea you both come ta my mansion and have dinner wi' us?" Scrooge suggested.

"It's about time you invited me there, you old coot." Goldie said.

"Sure, I'll come. A free meal is a good meal in my book." The group arrived an hour before Donald. The boys, after Ms. Beakley helped them pack, were allowed to play in there room. Because he wanted to spend some time with them, Scrooge helped them pack but he had important things to get done so afterwards he went back to work.

"This is the pits." Said a forlorn Huey. He was sitting on the floor of their now bare room.

"What? The card I just put down?" Huey was playing cards with Louie.

"No. The fact that we have to leave with Uncle Donald tonight."

"Oh yeah. I was trying to forget. It would have been nice if we had, had advanced notice." Their suitcases were packed in the corner. Their toys and other things were to be shipped to them later but they were already in boxes. There was a knock on their door.

"Your uncle, Donald, is here." Ms. Beakley informed them. The boys came down the stairs with their heads hung. Their was a sadness in the air that agitated Donald as every one waited for the boys to come down stairs.

"What's the matter boys?" Asked Donald.

"We're happy to see you. It's just..." Started Louie.

"We want to stay with Uncle Scrooge." Finished Dewey. The boys didn't want to hurt their uncle but they did want to make themselves clear. Donald's spirits sank. He had been really looking forward to having the boys back with him. He liked being their guardian. Having them around made him realize he wouldn't mind having kids of his own.

"Oh, come on. You liked living with me. Remember all the good times we had?"

"Donald, I'm afraid I've grown rather fond of the lads. We've become a...Well, a family." They boys were happy to know that their Uncle Scrooge felt the same way they did. Donald, on the other hand, was becoming more and more worried that he wouldn't be able to take the boys back with him.

"Yeah, and no offense Uncle Donald, but we..." Started Dewey.

"We were a different kind of family with you." Louie added.

"Donald, if you had been gone only a year then I could easily le' them go, bu' you were gone three. I watched the tikes grow from eigh' ta eleven years old."

"But Uncle Scrooge, we had a deal." Donald protested.

"I know, I know. And Ah'll live up to my end if Ah have ta." Scrooge looked at the boys who looked back pleadingly at him. Turning his attention to Donald he finished his thought. "Can they a' leas' stay tonigh'?"

"But I rented a movie and had the whole evening planned out."

"Please Uncle Donald." All three boys said at the same time.

"Oh yes, please let the boys stay tonight." Chimed in Webby. Donald looked around and saw that everyone wanted the boys to stay. Scrooge wanted them to stay even more than he wanted Goldie to stay, which was quite a lot. Goldie was only an observer on this occasion, but even she was more inclined to think that they should stay. Besides, she wanted to see Scrooge with them. Launchpad liked seeing the boys whenever he flew for Scrooge but he wanted what they wanted. Whatever they chose was fine with him. Donald, on the other hand, wanted to take them back home as soon as possible so he could get settled back in. Duckworth, who couldn't have cared less about the boys when they arrived, found himself wanting them to stay as well. Ms. Beakley had grown quite attached to them and, like Scrooge, couldn't picture life with out them. Webby liked having them around even though they sometimes ditched her to go play by themselves. Before coming here she had been an only child.

"Oh, alright." Cheers went up and the boys ran and hugged him. He was almost knocked down in the rush.

"Le's all go ea' some dinner. I've had a special meal prepared for you." Waiting on the table was Donald's favorite meal. Knowing Scrooge hated it, Ms. Beakley had something special for him in the kitchen. He quickly ate it and joined everyone at the dinner table. He picked at the plate in front of him and then instructed Ms. Beakley to sell it to someone on the street.


	4. Goldie's Idea

~Chapter 3~

Goldie's Idea

Once dinner had been finished the group went into the living room to relax. They played a game of Duckopoly, Scrooge's favorite board game. No one was surprised when Scrooge came in first place followed closely by Goldie. Huey, Dewey, and Louie would have liked it if they could win every once in a while but none dared to hope that they would.

Scrooge yawned. "I enjoy playin' tha' game. Good game everyone. Good game."

"I went easy on ya." Goldie teased him. She knew from experience that when it came to her Scrooge was just as much of a businessman as ever. True, sometimes he would be a softie and give her something but he would make it seem as if he wasn't. No one told him they saw right through it.

"Anyone want to play again?" Scrooge looked around for any interest ignoring her comment.

"I'd better be headin' out. I've got to find me a hotel room. I only had plans to stay with my friend last night." Goldie said after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Dinnea be so has'y ta leave. I'm sure Ah've go' a spare bedroom you can sleep in. After all Ah've go' for'yseven rooms in this mansion."

"Alright." Knowing he owned everything in the area, she was more than happy to stay there. More than likely because of the high rent the managers would have to pay almost everything would be over priced.

"Duckworth. Ms. Beakley. Prepare a room for Goldie."

"Do you want us to put her in one of the cheap rooms sir?" Duckworth questioned with a straight face that implied he was up to nothing.

"I have no idea wha' you're talking abou'." Scrooge said as he pushed Duckworth and Ms. Beakley towards the door. His face started to turn red.

"You know Mr. McDuck. The rooms with the second hand mattresses and the hand me down sheets and comforter sets from the local prison." Now his face was beet red.

"Ms. Beakley, how many times have Ah told ya? Those are for unwan'ed gues's." Scrooge tugged at his collar. A slight smile crept over Duckworth's face while Launchpad and the boys chuckled under their breath knowing full well what was going on.

"Now Mr. McDuck, just the other day you told me that those rooms were for unimportant people."

"GO PREPARE HER ROOM!" Unfortunately for Scrooge, you could still hear the last part of her sentence through his yelling. Ms. Beakley and Duckworth enjoyed getting Scrooge ruffled up every once in a while and they knew it was especially easy in front of Goldie. "Now then. Where were we? Oh yes. Does anyone wan' ta play another game?"

"I don't. I'd like to get some shut eye. Good night boys. Good night Uncle Scrooge." Donald said. Even though he knew his uncle was rich in real life it still irritated him to lose a game to him.

"Alright. Good night Donald."

"Good night Uncle Donald." All three boys said in unison. They then gave him hugs and he went off to bed.

"Now we can make a run for it." Joked Louie as soon as he was out of the room.

"No. And Ah dinnea wan' te find ou' in the mornin' tha' you boys are missin'. Runnin' away never solves anything. You've got ta face your problems head on."

"I was just kiddin'." Said Louie as he shrugged.

"Speaking of problems, Uncle Donald won't tell us what happened to grandma and grandpa." Confessed Dewey.

"Wha' brough' tha' up?"

"I saw their picture over there."

"Well, tha' was probably for the bes' since you three were coming ta live with me. Your grandmother was my sister, Hortense."

"What happened?" Asked Huey.

"Why don't we ever see her?" Dewey asked.

"Ah dinnea know wha' happened. Ah go' a le'er in the mail sayin' tha' she and my other sis'er along wi' her husband were missin' jes off the eas' coas'."

"That's awful Mr. McD." Said Launchpad empathetically. He thought about how worried he would get about his sister when she was missing by even thirty minutes.

"Aye, Launchpad me boy, i' is."

"What does that have to do with you?" Dewey asked.

"Tha' par' has no'in' ta do wi' me."

"What's wrong Uncle Scrooge?" Asked Webby.

"And why is it best that Uncle Donald didn't tell us?" Chimed in Huey.

"Ah remember i' like i' was yes'erday. I had jes come back from travelin' the world expandin' my business. When Ah left, my sisters and I had been in an argumen' because they fel' Ah was becommin' a cu' throa'. Anyway, Ah walked in the door and they had a surprise welcome home par'y for me. I dinnea pay them any attention. Your grandmother s'ormed inta me office, mad as a horne', and demanded tha' I pay them more attention. She told me tha' Ah wouldnea see her or any of them again if I let them walk ou' tha' door. Ah le' em go."

"You miss them don't you Uncle Scrooge."

"Aye Webby. Sometimes." His gaze left the nearby window and rested on Goldie. He had known her before all that happened. How long had he known her?

"Did you ever go look for them?" She asked.

"Aye, Ah did. Ah though' Ah saw Hortense but Ah never go' the chance ta see if i' really was her. I' probably wasnea her."

"Uncle Scrooge, you have the same look on your face as you did when you told us about Goldie."

"Do I?" Though Webby was the one who had made that statement all the children nodded their heads in agreement.

"Scrooge, you may not have to lose your family a second time." Goldie said after a few seconds thought.

"Hows tha'?"

"Take Donald with you on your trip to Africa. Perhaps when he sees how much the boys enjoy being with you he'll call the whole thing off."

"Goldie girl, tha' jes might work! Webby, boys. You kids had best be ge'in ta bed. We have an early star' in the mornin'." They all gave Scrooge hugs and got into bed, the whole time hoping Goldie's plan would work. When the children left it was just Scrooge and Goldie.

"Those kids adore you." Goldie commented.

"Aye, they do. I dinnea know why."

* * *

_I'm trying to write with a Scottish accent for Scrooge so if you have trouble reading it let me know._


	5. The Trip

~Chapter 4~

The Trip

"Donald, me boy. Before Ah received your le'er the boys and I were goin' ta Africa ta search for the legendary blue diamond. Ah would s'ill like ta take them. Would you be agreeable ta you and the boys comin' along?" Scrooge asked Donald after breakfast the next morning. He figured with a full stomach Donald might agree more readily.

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous."

"Nonsense, the boys and I take these kind of trips all the time." Knowing it would be best to talk to Donald alone, Scrooge was speaking with him in the library. Huey happened to be walking by and when he noticed the door shut he stopped to listen knowing something was up. "So, whadoya say?" He heard Scrooge ask.

"Who's he talking too?" Thought Huey.

"Well..." Came another voice from behind the door.

"That's who." Thought Huey.

"I'll..." Scrooge swallowed hard and pulled at his collar. "p...pay." He finally managed to spit out at barely an audible whisper. Did he really want the boys going that bad?

"Pay? Uncle Scrooge? For what?!" Huey almost said out loud. "Uncle Scrooge must want whatever it is really bad."

"You've got yourself a deal." Donald said as he grabbed his uncle's hand to shake it. Donald knew that this was the best deal he was going to get from his Uncle and he was glad that he hadn't agreed quickly. Scrooge stood there stunned. His only comforting thought was that since he was now paying he could pick the cheapest places.

"What kind of deal? I'll bet it has something to do with our trip to Africa." Huey wondered.

Recovering Scrooge continued. "Good. I'll tell Goldie and Launchpad ta be ready in 10 minu'es. Then I'll tell the boys. You jes be ready ta head out in 10 minu'es."

"I better get outta here." Huey thought as he ran from the door just as Scrooge opened it. He ran straight to his room. "Louie...Dewey...Guess what...I...just heard!" He was out of breath from his heart racing from almost being caught and running.

"What?" Both boys and Webby asked at the same time. She had been in there because she wanted to hang out with them one last time and they were willing to put up with her.

"Uncle Scrooge...just said that...he'd pay Uncle Donald...for something. ... I think it has to do with the trip he wanted...to take us on."

"Why do ya say that?" Asked Louie.

"Uncle Scrooge said that we all had to be ready in 10 minutes. Of course we're not supposed to know that yet. Where else would he want to take us immeadiatley?"

"I'll bet Uncle Scrooge promised to pay for the trip to Africa for Uncle Donald. He's already paying for himself and us." Dewey reasoned.

"Boys." Came Scrooge's voice from up the hallway. They quickly acted like they had been playing marbles. Scrooge then opened the door. "Ah, I'm glad you're here too Webbagail. Your uncle, Donald, has agreed ta le' me take you on the ques' for the treasure of the blue diamond."

"Yay!" Webby squealed. She was glad that the boys were coming. She knew Scrooge would have gone on the trip eventually anyway with her.

"Yippee!"

"Woohoo!" The boys cheered.

"Is Uncle Donald coming too?" Huey asked.

"Aye, he is." Quickly everything was set into place to leave. The boys and Webby repacked what they would need. Launchpad got the plane ready. Ms. Beakley and Duckworth helped with packing meals and other necessities. After saying their goodbyes to Duckworth and Ms. Beakley, the rather large group boarded the plane. Scrooge sat next to Goldie in the front row on the left. Huey, Dewey, and Louie sat in the row behind them on the right side. Webby sat in the row behind the boys. During take off the plane jerked and Scrooge grabbed Goldie's hand when he was actually reaching for the arm of the seat. Though, when they both realized what happened neither one moved their hand. None of this went unnoticed by the trins.

"Oh no! Uncle Scrooge is mushin' out again." Complained Louie.

"Why is it he does that around her?" Asked Dewey.

"They call it love." Answered Huey as he rolled his eyes. Though you could hardly call Scrooge and Goldie's relationship romantic. Goldie wouldn't say it out loud and Scrooge would hardly admit to himself that he even liked her more than the average person. Still, there was a familiarity in their relationship.

The all day flight went on with little excitement. The passengers did what ever they felt like to pass the time. Webby played with her quacky patch doll while the boys played fighter jets. Scrooge took a nap. Goldie just stared out the window. Donald decided to look at maps of Africa to pass the time. When they were getting close to their destination Launchpad turned on the light that told everyone to fasten their seat belts. The plane made it to the ground and everyone got out.

"Launchpad. Donald. Ah want you two ta s'ay behind and se' up camp. The boys, Webby, Goldie, and I will star' searchin' for the diamond." Scrooge said as he surveyed the land.

"But Uncle Scrooge..." Donald protested.

"No bu's. You agreed ta come along and this is the job I'm givin ya." Donald grumbled as he walked away. He was clearly angered by his uncle's commands. "So Goldie..." Scrooge said turning his attention to her. "...judging by this map where do we find the diamond?" He pulled the map out if his shirt pocket and she took it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked him as she examined it.

"Ah traded a barrel of apples for i'. Ah made sure i' was authen'ic before Ah did."

"I can see why they traded it."

"Why's tha'?"

"This map leads straight into the dead center of Africa. And when I say dead I mean it. Very few people who dare to travel there make it back. I was one of the three."

"Then tha'll make this trip more in'eres'ing. Le's go."

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?" asked Dewey. The jungle ahead of them was dark and intimidating.

"Absolu'ley. You kids can s'ay here a' the camp if you wan' ta."

"We'll come." Louie said.

"I hope we don't regret this." Huey whispered. They had been on lots of adventures with their uncle but for some reason they remembered all the other spooky jungles being a little more inviting. It didn't take the group long to find the pathway on the map. Fortunately, it was only about twenty feet from where they had chosen to set up camp. The starting point of the path was well hidden by the plants that had grown up around the markings. After looking at the sky for signs of the sun setting Scrooge decided it was best to wait before exploring the path.

"We'd be'er check this ou' in the mornin'. Ah dinnea wan' ta be in there a' nigh'."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Goldie asked though she agreed with him.

"Mine's back at the camp." Louie said saving his uncle from having to respond. When they all turned around they found that Launchpad had fixed something to eat for everyone and Donald had managed to set up most of the tents. How Scrooge would be asking himself for years. They ate dinner and Scrooge sent the children to bed after telling them goodnight. Donald watched Scrooge and his every move with the boys. He didn't know why he was irritated when they laughed at something Scrooge said. He also couldn't explain why the boys following Scrooge around made him want to hurt the old man. He didn't see the little green monster on his shoulder.

"Scrooge, I've been doin' some thinking. What if this blue diamond thing is a trap for adventurers like yourself?" Goldie asked after Scrooge sat down around the fire.

"Why would i' be?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it seems kind of fishy that the rumors have seemed to appear within the last fifty years. There's no mention of this diamond before then. Usually there are rumors hundreds of years old on something like this."

"Aye, you've go' a poin'. Le's check i' ou' in the mornin wi' ou' the kids. Launchpad, I need you and Donald ta watch the kids tomorrow."

"Will do Mr. McD."

"I'm goin' ta bed. I sugges' you all do the same. I wan' ta get an early star' in the mornin'." Scrooge announced to everyone.


	6. Signs

**~Chapter 5~**

**Signs**

The boys and Webby were disappointed when they found out they couldn't come come with their Uncle.

"Please Uncle Scrooge!" Pleaded Webby.

"I'm coun'in' on you kids ta go ge' help if some'in' happens ta Goldie and me." Scrooge explained to the kids. Though the job sounded important they all knew that this was his way of keeping them out of what he thought was a dangerous situation.

"Oh alright Uncle Scrooge." They all said in unison.

"Good. If we're no' back by tonigh' then know tha' some'in' happened ta us." Scrooge finished packing the supplies that he and Goldie would need and joined everyone for breakfast.

"What are we having?" asked Launchpad.

"Eggs and bacon." Answered Goldie.

"How did you keep the eggs and bacon good?" Asked Louie. Goldie merely held up the bag she had brought them in.

"I havnea ea'en this good on a trip like this for a' leas' a year. I dinnea usually bother wi' bringing food like this." Scrooge said after he swallowed his last bite. "I'm ready. You?"

"Are you rich?"

"Then le's head ou'." He stood up and grabbed the supplies he was carrying. The kids told him goodbye then he and Goldie started on the path they had found the day before. After traveling for about a mile the two ran across something odd.

Keep away. If you go past this point you may never come out.

"Tha's odd." Scrooge said when he read the sign. "I' looks no more than ten years old."

"I forgot to mention that to you. There are two others like it. Each more threatening than the last."

"We're headed for an abandoned village. The signs were probably pu' up ta scare away the locals and people unfamiliar wi' the area."

"No. I never would have guessed." Goldie said sarcastically. Scrooge ignored her. In the humidity they traveled on through the thick jungle foliage for an hour more. Feeling a bit dehydrated Scrooge suggested that they stop for a few minutes.

"You stop and rest? I don't believe it." Goldie, again, was being sarcastic and again Scrooge ignored her.

"Wha's this?" He asked changing the subject.

"Looks like the second sign that I told you about." The sign had fallen. From what Scrooge could tell it had fallen from the recent rains. It was half covered in mud. He uncovered the sign and read it aloud.

This is your second warning. Get away while you have a chance. If you go past this point you show that you value money over anything else. We know what you are after.

He set the sign up where it was supposed to be. "Hmph. Emp'y threa's dinnea scare me. We'll stop for lunch here." Lunch was quickly laid out, served, and eaten. "I would like ta know how long these signs have been here."

"I don't know but I know this paper hasn't been here long." Goldie picked up a crumpled piece of lined paper. After uncrumpling it she read it aloud.

To the finder of this note,

I was once like yourself. I came here to find the blue diamond. If you never want to leave this jungle than continue with your search. I have been a prisoner in the research facility for twenty-five years. If you find this letter it means I was recaptured after my attempt to escape.

The diamond hunter.

Goldie paused. "Whatdoya think of that?" She asked Scrooge. He, on the other hand, began to examine the ground where the note was found. If this man had really been recaptured there would be signs of a struggle.

"There are defina'ely signs tha' a struggle took place." His eyes, trained to detect gold, could detect minor subtleties in the ground even though he was over seventy years old.

~*~

Meanwhile back at the camp the boys were becoming restless.

"I know it's not close to evening but I still wish we knew how they were doing." Huey said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Launchpad reassured the boys. "If they're not you won't be able to help them if you don't eat some lunch." The boys and Webby came away from where they had been watching for their Uncle. They knew Launchpad was right but it didn't make lunch any easier to eat. Donald, who wasn't the least bit concerned because the thought of something bad happening never crossed his mind, decided to do a little fishing.

"Why don't you boys come and join me when you're done?" He asked Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they ate. He hoped this would cheer them up.

"Maybe we should. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge'll find a way to let us know he's in trouble. They're probably fine." Louie said.

"I guess you're right." Dewey said.

"We'll go fishing with you Uncle Donald." Huey yelled. Donald was a short walk away from where the boys sat.

"Great. I'll be over here." He called back to them.

"What about me. Your Uncle Donald didn't invite me to come." Webby said.

"You can stay here with me and help me watch the camp until your Uncle Scrooge and Goldie come back." Launchpad suggested.

"OK. Besides I think I'll like that better than hurting the poor fishies." Webby confessed. She loved a living things no matter they type, size, or color.

"Why don't you help me with picking up from lunch?" Launchpad suggested.

"OK." Webby said happy to have something to get her mind off of worrying about her "uncle". She grabbed up the plates she and the boys had been eating on and brought them to Launchpad. He then took them and showed Webby how to clean them properly when camping. The boys were quickly entertained by fishing with their uncle. Soon they were happily predicting who would catch the most and biggest fish.

~*~

"Perhaps we should turn around?" Goldie suggested after admitting that the contents of the letter were true, to herself. Between that letter and the signs that were up she was convinced they were walking into a trap. Just what kind she didn't know. "Perhaps we can find a way to sneak in."

"I wan' ta find out wha' is goin' on here. Besides, even if this is a trap, the boys have their uncle, Donald, ta take care of them. I'm sure Ms. Beakley and Webby will manage. They did before they met me. Duckworth, I'm sure, can find someone else to butler for if anything should happen ta me. Le's keep goin'." After walking another four hours they came to the third and final sign. Both agreed it's message was the most intimidating. If only they had realized the truth of it's words before it was to late.

Welcome to your destiny. You have made your choice. Once you go past this point you shall never see the outside world or your loved ones again.

The message made Scrooge shudder. Was he really ready to run the risk of losing everything? If the threats were true everything down to his freedom could be taken away if he continued on. Right after these thoughts crossed his mind his pride kicked in. He was Scrooge McDuck. Nothing could stand in between him and what he wanted. And he wanted that diamond and any treasure that may come with it.

* * *

_Any plot suggestions would be welcome. I'm still trying to figure out who will get the boys by the end of the story. Who do you want to get the boys? Scrooge or Donald? Thanks to everyone who has left reviews good or bad._


	7. Trapped

**~Chapter 6~**

**Trapped**

After reading the third and final warning, wordlessly they continued on. Scrooge's eye darted around. Was that a twig he just heard snap? Goldie heard it to, and when she saw Scrooge looking around, she knew she wasn't the only one to hear the noise. Out of nowhere four men in ski masks tossed a net over them and grabbed them.

"Here now! Wha' is the meaning of this?! Le' us go!" Scrooge shouted at the top of his lungs. One of the men had to shake his head to try to stop the ringing. Unfortunately, between the net he was in and the men holding him he couldn't get away. Though none of the men would admit it to him, he had been the smallest but hardest to catch. "If Ah were just ten years younger Ah could've taken all four of 'em." Scrooge thought angrily to himself. Goldie, seeing that Scrooge couldn't get away, didn't waste her energy. They were carried for a mile until they reached what looked like an abandoned village. Scrooge and Goldie soon realized it was far from abandoned when the door raised up before them.

"This place almos' looks more high tech than me money bin." Scrooge said under his breathe.

~*~

"They obviously haven't found the treasure yet." Huey commented as he looked longingly towards the jungle. He and his brothers had been fishing for hours and still no word had come. Donald had gone to sleep about an hour ago so it was just the boys keeping each other company now.

"I hope they're OK." Louie said.

"Come on. This is Uncle Scrooge we're talking about. He can do anything." Huey tried to sound like he believed what he said. Normally, he did believe it. For some reason, all three boys and Webby felt that this adventure was somehow different from the rest. They didn't know why they felt that way. It felt like their Uncle was dealing with something he had never quite dealt with before and they were worried about him.

"What was that?" Asked Louie. He had heard something in the nearby jungle.

"It was probably just a fish or something." Dewey said.

"No, I heard a twig snap."

"It was probably Webby or Launchpad." Huey said.

"It sounded closer than that."

"Louie, what would be out here that we need to be afraid of that would snap a twig?" Dewey asked. Then all three boys heard the snap of a twig. They turned their heads to see three men wearing ski masks with a single net.

~*~

The last thing Scrooge remembered was inhaling what he thought was the sweet smell of some flower as soon as they were past the door. "The guards in the masks must have held their breath." He thought to himself. He looked around as the haze cleared from his eyes. To his right Goldie was just waking up as well. To his horror, he also saw the rest of the gang, including Launchpad, waking from the same thing. He looked around to see what kind of prison held them. The room itself was plain, having nothing in it. The walls were a dull silver colored metal while the floors were concrete.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Boys! Darlin' Webby! What are you doin' here? Are you alright?"

"I'm scared Uncle Scrooge." Webby said as she cuddled in next to him.

"I know darlin'."

"Three men in ski masks grabbed us and carried us here." Louie informed him.

"I had the same thin' happen ta me. I'll do my best ta ge' us out of here or my name isn't Scrooge McDuck." He raised his fist into the air. Scrooge and everyone had been in tight spots before and he didn't view this one any differently. He would escape. No one would stand in his way. None of them were aware that there was a tiny camera hidden in the room. The owners of the facility were watching their new captives.

"Did he just say he was Scrooge McDuck?" Asked the male member of the three owners.

"I believe he did." The oldest of the females said.

"Scrooge, is i'? I's abou' time he showed up." Said the youngest of the two females.

"We're not ready for him to be here." The male said. "We haven't found the antidote."

"Since when does tha' stop him?" The younger one said. Anger flashed in her eyes. "Send in the robo'." Just then a door opened in the cell and a robot entered.

"I am robot three." It said in an automated voice. "This is HQM Headquarters. We will be attempting to cure you of your greed."

"So we're ta be experimented on." Scrooge said angrily.

"That does not compute."

"You lis'en hear. I demand ta speak wi' the owner of this place now!" The robot was gone before he could finish speaking.

"I'll bet they have the blue diamond." Goldie stated.

"I'm sure they do." Scrooge said. Anger building inside him.

"You'll show 'em Uncle Scrooge!" Cried Dewey.

"Why I bet they've never tangled with the likes of you." Added Huey.

"Ya. With all your experience we should be outta here in no time." Louie said. In the other room the owners were discussing this new found information.

"Did that li'le boy jes say UNCLE Scrooge?" Asked the youngest.

"Yes he did." The oldest too was surprised.

"How are they related?" asked the male.

"I don't know. Le's begin 'experimen'in' ' on the whole group, then we'll break them up into smaller groups." The youngest said. She was ready to get down to business. She had a huge grudge against Scrooge and wanted him to be rich but not greedy. It could be said she took his greed personally even though she hadn't seen him in over fifty years.

"Shouldnea we first have them examined?" Suggested the oldest. She knew of the youngest ones hatred of his greed and hoped to skillfully avoid any major conflicts.

"Oh, very well." Said the youngest. A robot was then sent in to take a blood sample. "Ah sugges' tha' we tie McDuck down. I have a feelin' he won' like the robot takin' a sample of his blood." That said, she pushed a button that made two robotic arms come out of the wall. Scrooge was in the process of trying to help Webby get away from the "scary" robot so he didn't notice the arms until they had him by the hands and feet. Everyone, including Webby, forgot about the robot and watched Scrooge fight the robotic arms that held him captive. Launchpad ran to help him get out but was forced to tear them from the wall and then set Scrooge free. Meanwhile the robot had gotten every one's blood sample except Launchpad and Scrooge. Launchpad realized what the robot was sent to do and , though he didn't like it, he let the robot do it's job. Scrooge then realized what the robot was doing and decided to fight it even more.

"No one takes my blood without my permission." He yelled. Now he was really worked up. He was more mad than anyone in the room had seen him before. Even Goldie hadn't seen him this worked up before and she had stolen gold from him in the past.

"I think i's time we asked his permission. No' tha' he'll give i'. He'll recognize my voice if I speak ta him. Honey, you'll have ta do i'. He'll recognize hers too. He didnea know you as long so he may no' recognize your voice." The youngest said to her husband, the only male in the group.

"You know how he intimidates me. I have a temper but not one that he can't get control of. Even you can't win if he's around and you've known him almost as long as her."

"If I talk ta him he'll know i's me in nothin' fla'. Same wi' her."

"Oh, alright." He picked up the mike and prepared to speak to the one person that had ever truly intimidated him. "Scrooge McDuck. I strongly suggest that you let the robot do it's job. We WILL get a sample of your blood."

"No' if Ah have anything ta say abou' i'. Who are you?" He asked angrily. The robot had stopped chasing him when the man spoke so he didn't have to worry about it sneaking up on him.

"I am one of the owners."

"I recognize your voice. Wha' is your name?" Scrooge started to calm down a little. Rather than focusing on the injustice of all this he was now trying to figure out where he had met the man.

"That is none of your business."

"I think Ah a' leas' have the righ' ta see my captors." Then part of the wall was lowered. They all saw three figures in shadow. Two female, one male. Scrooge figured they weren't stupid enough to have lowered the only barrier between him and them so he didn't try to charge them. It was a good thing he didn't, there was three feet of solid bullet proof glass between himself and them.

* * *

_Please review. Any suggestions would be appriciated. Also I'm still not sure who should get the boys at the end of the book._


	8. Experiments

~Chapter 7~

Experiments

True to his word, the man did get a sample of Scrooge's blood. The Scotsman was NOT happy about it, but after three days of being well fed and getting enough sleep in a bed that was comfortable for not being his own, his mood returned to as normal as possible. No experiments had been preformed and no one had been separated from the group. It was as if the owners knew what they needed and gave it to them before they asked. Really up to that point the only negative thing about living there was that you couldn't chose if and when you wanted to go somewhere and you had nothing to do but sit and talk.

The past three days had been filled with much pacing about for Scrooge. It wasn't in his nature to not have work to do for such a long time. He wasn't worried about his companies, he knew that as long as people didn't know he was missing things would go well. That was his concern. That no one knew he had gone missing. To pass his time he paced about and yelled at the others for minor annoyances. He was himself but a lot more irritable. If one of the boys let out a sigh he yelled at them for being to pessimistic and went into a lecture about how important it was to stay positive. Scrooge realized he was losing control of his temper and it bothered him. The last time he had acted this way he had pushed his sisters away. The others reasoned he was more irritable because of not having much to do but the real reason was that he was trying to scheme without letting his emotions hinder his thinking abilities. He realized that if he was emotionally upset he wouldn't be able to get them out of here. He could keep his emotions in check as long as he couldn't see how bored the children had become. Having the boys and Webby had brought out his parental instincts and they were hard for him to shut off.

What he didn't know was that if he spent more time playing with them and less time yelling and pacing he could have planned and not had the constant distraction of them sighing. It was true that they were bored out of their minds because there was nothing for them to do during the day. The first two days especially, they had tried to escape but between their plans failing and their uncle's yelling they had decided to stop trying. Oh, they hadn't given up. They were just waiting for a better opportunity to try again. They used their ability to communicate without a word, and passed the time messing around amongst themselves and the others.

Webby spent her time between Goldie and the boys. The young girl had come to like Goldie because she was so much like Scrooge. The difference was that Goldie would play dolls with her and her uncle wouldn't. When she was playing with the boys she had a hard time keeping up with their silent conversation. They enjoyed this and made her the object of more than one joke. Unless she was playing with Webby, Goldie spent her time observing everything. For example, when the small door opened for the little robotic arm that brought them all food, she noticed that it stayed open long enough for one of the kids to squeeze through. Along with everyone else she noticed that if you didn't make a sound, Scrooge would stay lost in his own little world and he would leave you alone. Launchpad spent his days sleeping and planning. He slept so that when Scrooge wore himself out from thinking, yelling, and pacing, and fell asleep, he could entertain the children with stories about adventures he had had. The boys and Webby looked forward to this part of the day and so did he. He couldn't wait to see their eager little eyes wide with excitement as he told them tales of danger in the skies. Donald? Well, he continued to be Donald. Scrooge had learned to tune him out long ago.

The owners sat and watched what would become of the group. They had seen people come in with strong bonds of love or friendship but by the end of the first week of being in the same room with nothing to do those bonds were severely put to the test. This in fact, was the first test. To see how strong the ties were between everyone in this group.

With this first test they could kill two birds with one stone. It would allow them to find out who the greedy were in the group and it allowed them to see how these ones interacted with the ones they knew. Once they had this information they could plan out what to do next.

It was lunch time on the third day of their captivity and everyone sat down to eat. When meals were provided so was a table and chairs.

"Uncle Scrooge, how long are you gonna pace back and forth?" Asked Webby between bites of her food.

"W...Wha'? Oh. I dinnea know Webby." Scrooge was just returning to reality. He missed his money bin.

"Can't you take a break?" Asked Huey.

"We haven't really gotten to talk to ya for days." Dewey added. "And we've been in the same room!"

"I've been thinkin', tha's all." He said and then took a bite.

"About what?" Dewey asked. Scrooge hesitated a moment. He wasn't sure if he should say it out loud or not, after all, there were cameras somewhere in there. "I've been thinking about you boys." He wasn't lying. He had thought and thought about how to get out and a plausible idea escaped him. Then he thought, if he couldn't get out why not barter for the release of the children? For his businesses sake of course. At least that's what he told himself to keep from admitting he had gotten a little softer in his old age.

"Us?" They all said at once.

"Yes. You boys and wee Webigail."

"What about us?" Asked Webby curiously.

"You'll see." Lunch was finished with the usual conversation. Everyone knew that he wouldn't say it if he didn't want to. They all spoke of things they enjoyed and for everyone that was different.

When the lunch trays were collected something was different. Rather than the long bench coming out for them to sit on a hole opened up in the floor. They heard a distinct buzzing sound. Launchpad thought it sounded like a plane engine that he had built. The lights went out while a spotlight shone brightly on the hole. Out of the blackness came the biggest, bluest diamond that Scrooge had ever seen. All it took was a half recognition of what it was and Scrooge ran over there faster than you could blink. By the time you would have finished blinking he had picked it up and was examining it. Goldie knew better than to try and take it from him now; she would examine it later.

"Well, there goes doing anything with him." Huey said. The owners took this all in with interest. His reaction didn't surprise them in the least.


	9. The Machine

~Chapter 8~

The Machine

"Look a' the size of i'." Scrooge exclaimed as he pulled out his glass for examining jewels. Everyone was surprised by this because everything had been taken from them. Even the owners were amazed that it had escaped their notice. As soon as it was in his grasp it was taken away and disappeared down the hole again. The owners had seen what they wanted.

"Uncle Scrooge, can't you forget about the blue diamond?" Webby asked while tugging his shirt. "I want to go home." A few tears fell down her cheeks. Scrooge scooped her up as he answered her question.

"I know. We should have turned back when we had the chance. If I have anything ta say abou' I' we'll all ge' ou' of here. Wi' the blue diamond of course."

"You dinnea have anything ta say abou' i'." The youngest one was speaking over the intercom now. She didn't care if he recognized her voice.

"I know tha' voice." Scrooge stated as he tried to place where he had heard it before. "You have ta a' leas' give us a fing'in' chance ta ge' ou'."

"You want a figh'in' chance? Then tha's wha' you'll ge'."

"Hortense?" Scrooge thought to himself. "Bu' i'..." His thoughts were interrupted by the wall opening to reveal the mouth of a robot the same size as the wall. They all knew after one glance at the machine that it could kill them. "Goldie. Kids. Stay behind me." Scrooge told them.

"Did you have to say fighting chance?" Louie asked as he took cover behind his uncle.

"Wai' a blas'ed minu'e. STOP!" The machine stopped. "You wan' ta find a cure for greed, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm greedy. Le' the others go. I'll even fund some of your research if ya wan'."

"Tha' isnea an option. Others before you have tried similar tac'ics. We'll keep you, your nephew, and the girl for obvious reasons. You're all full of greed. We're keepin' the lads and lass ta try and learn any early signs of greed. Your pilo' we're keepin' ta see why i' is tha' he's no' greedy."

"I'll ge' down on me hands and knees and beg if i''ll change yer mind."

"My mind willnea be changed!" The machine began sucking air towards it with such for that they all struggled against the wind. "I' coudlnea be. Bu' maybe..." Was all Scrooge had time to think before he had to struggle against the force of the machine. The boys separated and grabbed onto Scrooge's and Launchpad's hands. Webby had his other hand.

"Uncle Scrooge, help!" She cried as her hand slipped. Within seconds, Launchpad handed both boys to Scrooge and let himself be blown towards Webby. At the last second he was able to grab her and throw her back but was sucked in while doing so.

"Launchpad!" Scrooge cried as Webby landed into his hands. He had handed the boys off to Donald and Goldie. Scrooge then realized how valuable Launchpad had really been to him. He had been willing to give his life in behalf of Scrooge's extended family. Where in the entire world would Scrooge find such a loyal pilot and friend? He knew the answer to be nowhere. Unfortunately, one thing after another happened until Scrooge was the last one left. As he watched the last person get sucked through he decided to give up. Yes, he still had his money, but really what good did it do him?

The robot stopped sucking air and Scrooge fell before he was sucked in. He looked around dazed to find that he was still alive and in the horrid room that was the last place he saw his family. Any other man would have cried but not Scrooge. Yes, tears would come with time but it was still to fresh for him to really feel the impact of it yet. A robotic arm came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Scrooge looked up and saw that it held the blue diamond. The blasted thing that had gotten him into this whole mess. Angered by the sight of it he hit it away and kicked the hand that held it. His foot throbbed now but he didn't care. Scrooge curled up into a ball and laid there.

"Scrooge?" He looked up to see three people standing behind him. The door in the wall that they had come through closed behind him.

"Wha' do you wan'?" He said bitterly. It was more of a statement than a question. Being forced to speak also broke down the wall that had kept him from feeling the impact of what had just happened. With it fell the tears that would have come in time.

"We're sorry." Came the voice he had hoped came from Hortense. The truthfulness of that statement could be heard in the tone of her voice. "It was my idea. I didnea know you cared abou' your new family so much." Hortense revealed herself in the light. Her fiery hair had faded to gray but her eyes were the same. One by one they all stepped into the light; Hortense, Matilda. And Hortene's husband, Quackmore Duck.

"Wha'? You're responsible for this?" His anger overcame the joy he felt at seeing them again.

"I know you're mad, and you have every righ' ta be, but hear us ou'." Pleaded Matilda. She seemed to have a way of calming him long enough to solve whatever problem arose. "We were hur' and angered when you chose your money over us. So we paid paid the cap'ain of the ship to sink his own ship and we go' on a life boa' and came here. We had heard of the legend of the blue diamond and decided ta ge' the diamond and s'ar' this research facili'y in the hopes tha' we would find a cure for your greed by the time you came lookin' for the diamond."

"I can unders'and tha' bu' why'd you have te go and kill the only family I have lef'?" His eyes began to water again. He was struggling against an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. He had lost almost everything that mattered to him. Matilda and Hortense looked at each other. They felt guilty for what they had done. They both thought that perhaps they had been to hasty to leave all those years ago.

"Follow us." Hortense told Scrooge. He was led to a cell labeled 54. When the door opened he couldn't believe his eyes. There was everyone unharmed and alive. The boys and Webby ran up to him. He scooped up Webby and spun with her around once and then after setting her down he and the boys and her shared a group hug.

"I'm so glad you are all alrigh'." Launchpad and Donald were next. "Launchpad, me boy, I can hones'ly say tha' I dinnea have a more loyal and trus'wor'y friend. I realize that now."

"Does that mean you'll raise my pay and stop yelling at me?"

"No, bu' ya have given me somethin' ta think about." Scrooge then went to Goldie.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did ya Scroogie?" His response was to kiss her right then and there. For a second, Scrooge and Goldie forgot about the rest of the room, that is until they heard the children giggling. Immediately they stopped and Scrooge turned to face his sisters.

"You two had be'er be glad tha' I'm so happy tha' everyone is still alive. Otherwise I'd be vary angry with you."

"I wish we had realized i' sooner, bu' now we know that even though we feel like we come second, you wouldn't be you without your riches and your family." Matilda stated.

"Speaking of riches, was there a treasure wi' tha' blue diamond?"

"Yes." Quakmore answered. Hortense and Matilda just shook their heads in fond annoyance at their brothers quick mind focusing back on money.


	10. Home

~Chapter 9~

Home

"Why are we s'andin' around here then!" Scrooge said excitedly when he learned there was a treasure with the diamond. "Did ye find i'?" He looked at his sisters with his adventure hungry eyes.

"Yes but..." Quackmore started.

"Where is i' then?" Scrooge interrupted him.

"We sold i'." Hortense said bluntly.

"Wha'! All tha' good treasure jes sold?" He stepped back in shock. Were these people really related to him? "Why, think of all the things ya couldda done wi' all tha'! Ya couldda star'ed yer own com'any and used i' to turn a profi'. Opened your own museum and made money off the ticke's. Even opened a safari ride an le' people relive the adventure. Ya cannea jes..."

"We used i' ta fund our research." Hortense said impatiently. "Here, keep this." She shoved the large diamond into his hands. Anything to make him stop lecturing. He quickly forgave them for there ignorance of money as he began examining the stone. Seeing he was occupied they all started heading for the camp that Launchpad and Donald had set up. Huey, Dewey, and Louie grabbed there uncle by his arms and brought him too. He snapped out of his daze when a lake appeared out of nowhere and he fell in. The lake really hadn't just materialized, he was just not paying attention to where he was being led. The boys thought his yelling and flailing was funny

"You should have just said something if you wanted to go swimming, Mr. McDe." Launchpad joked. This got him a glare from the wet one and laughs from everyone else. He reached down to help Scrooge up. McDuck pulled him into the water. Only then was his glare replaced by a smile and laughter. The kids thought this was hilarious. Once they got back to camp they spent the next couple of hours packing up. Now all that was left to be done was to convince Scrooge's sisters and Quackmore to come with them.

"You have to come with us!" The triplets pleaded.

"We live here now." Matilda tried.

"Nonsense, ya cannea call this bug paradise your home. Be serious, ya mus' come back wi' us."

"Wha' if we like this bug paradise?" Hortense said, her temper flaring. Seeing trouble, Launchpad stepped in.

"Since we're here, and it won't cost ya anything, why don't you come back to Duckburg with us for a visit?" They seemed to think about this. Scrooge and Goldie both couldn't help but recognize that the three of them were communicating with their eyes as you can only do when you are familiar with someone. Scrooge couldn't help but think that he too could have been in on there conversation at one time.

"All righ'. We'll come. Bu' only for a visi'." Matilda spoke for all. The boys and even Webby cheered. The triplets were excited about getting to know their grandma Hortense and Aunt Matilda better. Though from what they already saw they could tell that Hortense had a slightly worse temper than their uncle and Matilda seemed to have no temper.

"Good then. Le's all go home."

"Oh, Mr. Duck! You're back." Mrs. Beakley said as Webby ran up and hugged her.

"Aye."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no. This was all the treasure I go'." He held up the blue diamond that hadn't left his sight since it was first in his hands. "Bu' I did pick up a few extra things." He motioned towards the three new passengers coming out of the limo.

"I'll make something special for dinner."

"Dinnea go overboard." Scrooge directed. He felt that Ms. Beakley could over prepare and spend a little to much money in the process. After everything was unloaded everyone went their separate ways to clean up before dinner. The boys were bathed and ready for the rest of the evening when they heard humming coming from their Uncle Scrooge's room. Naturally, they went to investigate. He only hummed when the prospects of making money were in the air. When they walked in he was finishing up the last touches to his appearance.

"Whacha hummin for Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked.

"Can you boys keep a secre'?"

"Sure we can."

"Yeah."

"Look." He pulled out a ring box and showed them the fancy engagement ring inside.

"You mean you're gonna..." Louie started.

"Ask Glitterin' Goldie" Huey put in.

"Ta marry ya?" Dewey finished.

"Aye, lads. I've had this thing for years now. I had i' made from gold we mined on my firs' claim ou' on the Klondike. And that stone is from my very own diamond mines."

"Wowzers, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey said.

"That stone is huge." Huey commented. The stone was larger than your average engagement ring stone, but not so large as to be ostentatious.

"Aye, do ya think she'll like i'?"

"You should probably ask Webby that, Uncle Scrooge." Louie informed him.

"Well, we dinnea wan' ta be la'e for dinner. Come on lads, off you go." Scrooge gave the ring one last polish before putting it in the box and heading down the stairs. The ring box was in his shirt pocket, exactly where he wanted it. Right next to him.

Dinner went exceptionally well. Scrooge was in high spirits and had even invited Launchpad's wife, Sharon, to join them in the festivities. After dinner, Scrooge asked Goldie to accompany him to his office, and he asked Launchpad and Sharon to stick around.

"What are we doing in here Scrooge?" Goldie asked him.

"I have somethin' tha' I wan' ta ask you." Goldie had her hopes but had been waiting to long to assume they would be realized now.

"Oh."

"I've been thinkin' the las' couple o' weeks. Abou' how my life has played ou'. I've lived a long and in'eres'in' life. Bu' I havnea accomplished one of me goals." He pulled out the ring box and her eyes lit up. "Do you know anyone I could give this too?" She smiled and played along in his game.

"I can think of someone." She said as she took the box into her hands.

"Open i'." She did.

"I'll make sure she get's it." She then took the ring out of the box and handed it to him. "But you should ask her properly." Scrooge then bent down on one knee.

"Goldie darlin', will you marry this old duck?"

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask." They walked out of Scrooge's office together and told everyone the news. That's when Launchpad and his wife realized why they had been asked to stay. They congragulated the two newly engaged ducks.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to get to mushy with the proposal. How'd I do?


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Scrooge and Goldie were married before the end of the year. The wedding wasn't extravagant but it was nice. Scrooge wanted to get married at his bank but Goldie shot down that idea faster than he could say it. Something about how he almost wed another in that very place. They finally decided on getting married in the park. All who were invited were told to bring snacks. All of Duckburg turned out to see it. Even some of Scrooge's enemies such as the Beagle Boys and Flintheart Glomgold. For their honeymoon, they went around and collected as much of the treasure that came with the blue diamond as they could. Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Webby, came with them.

Donald and Scrooge agreed to share the boys. Donald stayed in the mansion next to Scrooge's. Donald took care of the place and kept away anyone who might want to stay rent free and Scrooge agreed to pay the bills as long as Donald didn't over do it. The boys loved this idea. Scrooge's sisters decided to move to Duckburg as well, which delighted the quadzillionaire to no end. They insisted that they weren't going to work for or live with him. Though that proved to be harder than they had originally expected. When they left he only owned half the town, now he owned ninety-nine percent of it. They finally agreed to go to work for one of his companies but they refused to do anything directly with him saying that they didn't want money to get between the three of them again.

Sure, as a married couple, Scrooge and Goldie had their issues but it was never anything they couldn't work through. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

A/N: This is an excerpt from the first chapter of the sequel to this story.

Death

Chapter 1

Scrooge's chest burned from running. Never before this had he run so hard in his life. When he was younger this would have been nothing and he could have quickly outdistanced anyone. They were after him again only this time they meant business. Scrooge knew who sent the men and it angered him, fueling him for this run. He ran through back alleys knocking over trash cans to slow down the men behind him. Slowly they kept gaining on him. If only Duckworth had been early for once in his life instead of always right on time. McDuck had been standing in front of his bank waiting for the driver when these four large, bloodthirsty men started charging him. Scrooge felt his strength leaving him so he focused on his family.


End file.
